Flashback
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Terkadang, terlibat lagi dengan masa lalu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia bahkan melakukan perjalanan yang dapat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dia rindukan di masa lalu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, perjalanannya kali ini membuat Naruto akhirnya mau berdamai dan memulai lagi dengan masa lalunya /RnR Please!


_**Naruto POV**_

Pernah melakukan perjalanan untuk mengenang masa lalu?

Untuk mengenang seseorang yang dulu sempat ada disampingmu?

Ketika kau merindukan seseorang, cobalah untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pernah kau lakukan bersamanya dulu.

Aku juga begitu.

Setelah dua tahun aku berpisah dengannya. Entahlah—dihari ke 698 setelah dia pergi, aku... mulai merindukannya.

Hahaha. Menggelikan memang jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang konyol ini mulai kacau saat mendengar bahwa dia telah kembali.

Seseorang dimasa laluku yang... Manis.

Aku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat saat-saat bersamanya. Tapi dilain waktu, aku malah terluka karena tahu dia tidak lagi disisiku.

Yah—aku masih mencintainya. Sangat.

Dan aku mulai gila saat pikiranku kembali pada waktu-waktu milik kami.

Aku merindukannya. Bagaimana cara dia tersenyum, tertawa—bahkan menangis.

Aku merindukan pelukannya. Sentuhannya.

Dia membuatku gila karena merindukannya.

Dalam sekejap merubah seseorang yang konyol sepertiku menjadi sosok workaholic—pendiam, dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Terkadang, aku selalu berpikir untuk berlari kembali padanya. Tapi, alasan di masa lalu mengikatku untuk diam dan hanya melihat.

Tapi saat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia telah kembali—aku tidak bisa...

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ya, aku datang... Dan melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Dan sialnya, aku jadi semakin merindukannya.

Jadi, aku melakukan sebuah perjalanan yang dapat mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku menghela nafas, mengarahkan pandanganku pada pemandangan kota yang siang ini mendung.

Persis seperti hari itu.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika bayangan dia yang tersenyum padaku hari itu terlintas.

Senyuman yang pertama kali kulihat, dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya detik itu juga.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada kursi bus. Tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu memejamkan mata.

_Hei, kuharap hari ini aku bisa menikmati masa laluku bersamamu dengan baik._

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]**_

_**Typo(s)—no edit, Oneshot, ngebut, SadFluff yang nggak sadfluff(?), KISSING SCENE!, cerita pasaran, HinataOOC, NarutoOOC!**_

_**Romance/Drama**_

_**Rated T+ (For kissing scene)**_

_**NARUTO x HINATA**_

_**.**_

—

.

Seseorang duduk disamping kursi Naruto tepat beberapa detik setelah pria itu memejamkan mata.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang dengan balutan dress sewarna bunga sakura.

Gadis dengan mata bulan itu menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang terpejam dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku ikut duduk disini ya?"

Naruto terlihat tersentak mendengar suara lembut itu lalu sontak membuka matanya.

Dia tampak terkejut, dan kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tergagap.

"Te-tentu sa... ja."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan berterimakasih. Naruto hanya terdiam memandangi gadis cantik disampingnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

Wajahnya agak bersemu saat sekali lagi, gadis itu kembali tersenyum padanya.

Gadis cantik itu menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel miliknya, namun saat dia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang disampingnya—dia berbalik membalas tatapan Naruto.

Naruto langsung kelabakan, dia segera merubah arah wajahnya kebawah.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata..." Gadis itu tersenyum saat mengucapkan namanya. "Kau tidak perlu gugup, tenang saja..."

Naruto tertegun, menatap sekali lagi gadis itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Eung... Kau?" Hinata kali ini bertanya.

Naruto sekali lagi tergagap. Dia terlihat agak kebingungan—gugup.

"Na-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, dia bingung.

Hinata terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..." ucap Hinata kemudian, dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Sangat cantik.

Membuat Naruto terhenyak karena debaran ini terasa sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

.

—

.

Naruto terlihat gugup pada gadis yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Gadis itu kini tengah menebar senyum kearah kolam ikan sambil terus melempar makanan untuk ikan-ikan itu.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat dia turun dari bus dengan ragu lalu pergi ke air mancur di tengah taman kota, tapi ternyata gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu juga ikut turun dan pergi ketempat yang sama dengannya.

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya dengan sebungkus makanan ikan dan memberi ikan-ikan di kolam air mancur itu makanan dengan tenang.

Membuat Naruto hanya terpaku memperhatikannya.

"Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Hinata pelan, tangannya masih sibuk menyebarkan makanan ikan.

Naruto yang tidak siap ditanya pun sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menjawab dengan ragu...

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir aku datang kemari." Naruto terlihat kikuk.

Hinata membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga."

Naruto mengangguk kaku, dia hanya bisa membalas Hinata dengan senyum hambarnya.

Hinata memegang pagar pembatas air mancur yang dingin. Hening yang cukup lama, dan keduanya terlihat menikmati keadaan itu.

Naruto juga terlihat demikian. Dia tampak mulai santai akibat keheningan yang terjadi.

Naruto diam-diam menoleh, memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memandang sendu kearah depan. Rambut kehitaman miliknya terlihat lembut dimainkan angin.

Membuat Naruto ingin sekali mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan helaian itu.

Tapi kemudian, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena pemikiran aneh yang merasuki dirinya Vatican.

Hinata tertawa lembut seperti menyadari tingkah konyol yang Naruto lakukan. Dan tawa itu tanpa sadar telah membuat hati seseorang sejuk mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Hinata bertanya lagi, kali iji dia menyelipkan anak rambut yang sejak tadi menggoda Naruto kebelakang telinga mounts. Naruto melihatnya langsung bernafas lega—entahlah.

Kali ini Naruto tidak begitu segugup tadi, malah yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah tersenyum penuh arti. Pemuda pirang itu memainkan kerikil yang berada disekitar kakinya lalu menjawab dengan jujur,

"Karena aku... merindukan seseorang?" Kemudian wajah tan itu bersemu samar.

Hinata tampak terkejut, dia dengan cepat menoleh kepada Naruto yang sedang bertingkah malu-malu, sangat imut. Lalu, wajah Hinata terpaku—terlihat seperti... terpesona?

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu malah ikut menunduk dan menoreh senyum malu.

Lagi-lagi keduanya mempersilahkan keheningan mendampingi mereka.

Mereka hanya diam sambil terus tersenyum penuh arti. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa ada alasan yang tersirat.

Sampai—

_Tes..._

Naruto mendongkak saat sesuatu jatuh dan membasahi kepalanya. Dia mengusap air yang baru jatuh lalu bergumam,

"Hujan..."

Hinata menengok kearah Naruto, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, merasakan air yang jatuh menyapa telapak tangannya.

Dia mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar..."

Awalnya hanya satu tetes... dua tetes... tiga tetes... lalu—semakin banyak.

Hingga hujan benar-benar turun mengeroyoki mereka berdua.

Terdengar Hinata yang memekik senang. Naruto tersenyum lebar kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya berlari.

...Mereja berlari ke sebuah gereja terdekat untuk berteduh.

Keduanya sampai dan menepi dengan terus berpegangan tangan.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto dan Hinata terus tertawa dengan lepas entah karena hal apa, padahal baju mereka sudah dalam keadaan setengah basah.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata yang satu lagi dan menggenggam keduanya sambil berhadapan. Mereka saling melempar senyuman lebar sambil terus menstabilkan nafas masing-masing.

Naruto yang lebih dulu berhenti tertawa, dia kemudian hanya tersemyum lebar pada Hinata.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa rambut panjang Hinata yang basah dan menempel disebagian wajah gadis itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, seperti menikmati jemari Naruto yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya untuk menyingkirkan rambut.

"Mau mengenang _masa lalu_?" Naruto berucap pelan, menawarkan sesuatu yang Hinata bahkan memang sangat menginginkannya. Bukannya menjauh, tangan Naruto malah kembali ke pipi Hinata dan mengusapnya lembut.

Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya balas tersenyum cantik sambil mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui.

Gadis Hyuuga itu membuka matanya dan memandang sendu tepat pada iris biru didepannya. Dia menjawab—berbisik pelan, berbisik

"Aku mau..."

Wajah Naruto melembut, dia menempatkan tangannya yang lain dipipi gadis itu, hingga kini wajah Hinata benar-benar dalam rengkuhannya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik wajah Hinata hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Naruto meraih bibir manis gadis itu untuk bibirnya. Dia menyesap bibir gadis dalam rengkuhannya dengan lembut.

Menggunakan hidungnya untuk menyesap aroma lavender itu lekat-lekat.

Menikmati bagaimana kegiatan ini terjadi membuat hati keduanya menghangat.

Naruto mencium Hinata dengan sangat posesif. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk bisa menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada gadis yang ada dipelukannya ini.

Dia ingin gadis ini tahu bahwa... Dia merindukannya... Sangat merindukannya.

Hinata mencengkram baju dibagian dada Naruto dengan erat, dia nyaris kehabisan nafas. Pria itu sangat mengerti jadi dia segera memisahkan bibir mereka.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang terengah. Mengusap pipi gadis itu lagi dengan sayang.

Mata biru itu memandang sendu iris bulan didepannya. Mereka hanya bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata hampir menangis.

"Kembali kesisiku _lagi_, ya?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata berair. Dia semakin terharu saat Hinata memberikan anggukannya sebagai jawaban pasti.

Lalu, mereka kembali berciuman.

Kali ini, sangat lama.

Bahkan sampai hujan diluar sana berhenti dan langit berubah menggelap, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Merengkuh satu sama lain.

Hingga setelah waktu yang panjang, keduanya sepakat untuk menjauhkan diri.

Hinata memeluk _kekasih lamanya_ dengan erat. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto membalasnya.

Tentu saja... Bagaimana bisa dia menolak sentuhan dari gadis yang bahkan nyaris membuatnya gila karena rindu?

Gadis yang mengisi hatinya selama empat tahun—dua tahun bersama, dan dua tahun berpisah.

Gadis yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya, gadis terdepan yang menempati posisi dihatinya, gadis yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya.

Juga—gadis pemilik dari nama yang selalu dia selipkan dalam do'a-nya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Perempuan yang mampu menarik seluruh atensinya sebagai pria memuja.

Ya—sesungguhnya Hinata adalah gadis yang membuat Naruto sinting.

Hyuuga Hinata—mantan kekasihnya.

Jangan tanya mengapa saat mereka bertemu tadi, mereka bersikap seolah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka hanya ingin semuanya mengalir seperti masa lalu.

Mereka melakukan itu sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah berdamai. Berdamai dengan keegoisan mereka, berdamai dengan rasa sakit mereka, berdamai untuk kejujuran hati mereka. Melupakan kesalahpahaman di masa lalu.

Membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti _hari itu _dan memulainya dengan cerita yang baru.

Karena Naruto maupun Hinata tahu, memulai dengan alasan yang sama namun akhir cerita yang berbeda bukanlah pilihan yang terdengar buruk.

Karena... _Flashback _untuk membuat hatimu jujur bukan berarti kita akan membuat kesalahan yang sama, kan?

Kau hanya perlu mencoret kesalahan dan menggaris bawahi apa yang perlu diperbaiki!

.

Flashback

.

Naruto menekan tengkuk Hinata dengan pelan, memaksa gadis yang duduk dipangkuannya ini untuk lebih merapat padanya.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya supaya lidahnya dapat mudah menyelinap masuk kedalam rongga Hinata lalu membelit lidah gadis itu dengan gemas.

Hinata mendesah pelan saat tangan Naruto yang lain mengusapi garis punggungnya dengan lembut.

Hinata melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto, pemuda itu seperti kehilangan. Namun saat melihat Hinata yang terengah dan wajahnya sudah berubah padam, Naruto malah terkekeh.

"Kita masih sedang bernostalgia, kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman aneh.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia sibuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Naruto menyeringai melihat jawabn Hinata. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan heran, agak takut juga.

"Kau ingat apa yang dulu kita lakukan setelah kesini?" Naruto bertanya.

Hinata berpikir sesaat, dan tak lma kemudian—dia merona.

Naruto terkekeh, di tahu kalau Hinata ingat.

Mungkin sangat mengingatnya malah.

"Kemana, hum?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnha yang sudah sangat memerah.

"A-apar... Apartmen Na-Naruto-kun..." cicit Hinata, sangaaat pelan.

Kemudian, Naruto menyeringai bahagia.

"Gotcha!"

.

—

.

Fin!

.

**Bacotan Author :**

Comebaaack dengan kegajean luar biasa! Ini—Semoga kalian suka! Dan maaf kalau ini SANGAT aneh *ojigi* dan maaf juga untuk keterlambatan ff Dor!—jujur aja, chap 3 sudah setengah jadi, tapi saya bener-bener mentok ide dan mendadak nggak mood karena ff itu bener² udah keluar dari rencana awal. Sekali lagi maaf banget, mudah-mudahan cepat selesai—doakan saja, mumpung saya lagi banyak waktu juga ini.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejakmu dalam bentuk—

REVIEW

_Thankyou, and see you next project^^_

_152103_


End file.
